<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avengers (mostly Loki and Bucky) adopt a kid by BrocksAngel90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887296">Avengers (mostly Loki and Bucky) adopt a kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90'>BrocksAngel90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Kidnapping, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Avengers, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, The Avengers Need a Hug, loki is a good parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds a little girl and brings her home. He and Loki adopt her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Phil Coulson/Nick Fury, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bucky finds a child he and loki keep her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>Bucky’s POV</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I am on my way back to the tower when I hear a scream, so I run towards the sound when I get there I see a small girl in nothing more than a thin T-shirt being chased by some teenage boys. “Get the little bitch.”one of them yells as he gropes his crotch. “Leave the kid alone.” I growl as I roll up my sleeve to show my metal arm. The dumb kids still try to fight once I knock one of them out the others flee like the cowards they are. “Hey are you okay?” I say to the little girl as I crouch down to her level. “Yeah and yhanks mister.” she replies as she tries to walk away. “Hey kid I’m James but everybody calls me Bucky. What’s your name?” I ask as I reach out my hand to her. “I’m Aria.”she says slowly taking my hand. “Hey you want me to get you some food and clothes?” I ask “Yes please.”She says. We start walking and she can barely keep up so I pick her up and carry her. When we get to the tower Jarvis says “Good Afternoon Sargent Barnes and little miss.” Aria was startled and I said “Hey that Jarvis he’s our friend but he can take a little getting used to. I was scared the first time I met him too. Jarvis this is Aria. Aria say hello to Jarvis he’s an AI and he runs the tower and takes care of everybody.” “Hello Yarvis.”Aria said with a sweet smile. “Hello Aria and welcome to Stark tower if you need anything just let me know.” Jarvis says and it warms my heart to know Jarvis would do anything to help this child. When we reach the common floor I step off the elevator Tony and Steve are standing in the kitchen arguing over who the blue berry yogurt belongs to when Tony says “Hey Elsa when I said go pick up a chick I meant the legal kind. Seriously where did you get the kid?” “She was being chased by some teenage monsters.” I reply before I sit her on the stool and go about making her a turkey sandwich. “Bucky why is she only wearing a t-shirt?” Steve asks. “That’s how I found her. Where is Loki? I need to tell him we are going to adopt Aria.” I say as I hand Aria the sandwich. In the few minutes I had been with Aria I knew I wanted her to be my child and I knew Loki would understand. “Bucky you can’t just keep her what if she has a family?” Steve says. “I don’t have a family my mommy and daddy are in heaven. My aunt was mean and threw me out. The group home let those bad boys hurt me and the other little kids.” Aria says before devouring the sandwich. Tony gives her the yogurt and says “Jarvis have Pepper buy some little girl clothes and get her to call a lawyer.” Steve gives him a hug. Thor who I hadn’t noticed handed Aria a pop-tart. Later Steve called a team meeting as Aria sat on the couch in one of Tony’s Metallica T-shirts playing with his laser pointer. Natasha and Clint were shocked to hear how I found her and Bruce said he would give her a check up as soon as the meeting is over. “Loki might not like the thought of Aria begin here taking up your time.” Thor says.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>Loki’s POV</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Loki will understand and he will be happy to have Aria on our floor.” I hear James say as I get off the elevator. “Who is Aria ?” I say as I stroll fully into the room. “This is Aria.” James says as he picks up a little girl who hid behind his leg when I walked into the room. “She is beautiful and we are keeping her.” I say taken with her striking gray eyes and curly hair. Ms. Potts walks in a while later with a bag of clothes for Aria and says “Well Tony I knew that the sleeping around would catch up to you one day. The lawyers are waiting for instructions.” “Actually Pep those are for Elsa and her loving reindeer. Robocop found a kid and wants to adopt her.”Tony say with a smile. She hugs me and James before saying “Good luck.” James takes her to take a bath and I hear them talking “So are you my new family?” she asks “If you want us to be.” James says as he washes her hair.”Will you be my daddy and Woki be my mommy?” Aria asks. “Well yes and I think Loki would prefer Papa instead of mommy.” James says. Once she is in Iron Man pajamas we take her to the med bay for a check up where Doctor Banner says “Aria is healthy a bit under weight but very healthy. She does need a booster shot also and she is four years old.” I am shocked because even on Midguard four is very young. When Banner gives her the shot she cries and whines in my arms for a bit and then Banner gives her a sticker. We are eating dinner and I notice how James and Steve treat her like a little princess and I say “Aria how would you like if I called princess?” “I would like that a lot papa Woki.” she say her voice full of joy. “Well that’s cute honey what about the rest of us?” Bucky asks. “Daddy for you, and everybody else is my aunt and uncles.” Aria says before yawning. When Bucky and I put her to bed in the guest room we decide that I will redecorate in the morning. “Loki sweetheart thank you I know we hadn’t talked about kids but when I saw her running from those awful boys I saw myself and I knew she needed a family like ours so she could heal.” James says as he holds me close in bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Steve, Clint, and Tony spend time with Aria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title says it all. Tony is not a baby sitter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Steve’s POV</strong> </em>
</p><p>One morning Loki and Bucky asked me to watch Aria since Bucky was having a bad day and he was afraid of hurting Aria. I agreed and they sent her to my floor. Aria and I start doing art and it’s quiet before she starts to cry. I scoop her into my lap and say “What’s wrong little buddy?” “I hate Hydra they broke my daddy.” Aria says as she cuddles me. “Well honey I know how you feel but think of it this way, if they hadn’t frozen him he wouldn’t be here to love you and Loki or be here to be my best friend.” I say as I realize that I said it more for me than for her. Later we are eating lunch when Bucky comes to see her and even tho he hesitates because he doesn’t trust himself she never does she just hugs him until he hugs back. I noticed that since Aria showed up he’s had fewer bad days and he feels better faster. Aria was healing us without even trying.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Clint’s POV </strong> </em>
</p><p>I see Loki , Barnes and Aria all dressed up and Loki says “You will love the opera Aria it’s very classy.” I can already tell she isn’t happy about going she’s four its going to bore her. Thirty minutes later Loki and Aria pop back in and he says “Clinton will you be so kind as to stay with Aria tonight as advanced as she is the opera is a bust for her.” “Sure but don’t call me Clinton.” I say. ‘Thank you and she has already had dinner and I am going to put her in her pj’s and pop back.” Loki says before snapping his fingers, then Aria is in her Hawkeye pj's and he’s gone. Aria and I watch a movie and I teach her some sign language before putting her to bed. I get a call to extract Nat so I bundled up Aria and take her since I’ll be right back. When we get back Loki and Bucky were already there. Bucky was using sign language and I said “You can talk. I have my aids in.” “Clint it’s after ten.” Nat says. “Well I take watching Aria seriously so I wasn’t going to take them out until you guys got back and I promise it was a simple pick up I would never have taken her into anything dangerous. I kinda love the squirt.” I say before Loki takes her and says “Good job Clint.”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Tony’s POV</strong> </em>
</p><p>One afternoon I am in the lab working on some equations to my thruster even faster when Barnes walks in carrying Aria. “How can I help Robo cop and the princess.?” I say “Everybody else is busy or I wouldn’t be here. I need you not Jarvis, not the bots but you to watch Aria while I go to my therapy appointment this is also a trust exercise so don’t fuck up Tony.”Bucky says as he ear muffs Aria. “Alright mini cop will be fine with me.” I say realizing I’ve never been alone with Aria before. I set Aria up next to me as I did equations she did some learning exercises with Jarvis on a holo screen after about and hour Aria said “You forgot to carry the one.” I look and realize she’s right and she also saved me a lot of time. “Are you hungry short stack?”I ask and she nods so Jarvis saves our work and I head down to make us some sandwiches, after we ate we cuddled up to watch TV later I feel Aria being lifted off my chest and I Pepper says “Well I will wire the money to your account Aria even made him eat and take a nap she’s a great Tony sitter.” I grumble before rolling over too comfortable to be upset.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Natasha,Bruce,Hulk, and Thor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title says it all. Bruce was coward. Thor is jealous .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Natasha’s POV </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>After watching the video of Tony with Aria I realized what I have been missing so I asked Loki if I could teach her ballet and he said yes because he noticed how much she loved Swan Lake. I smiled as she grew more and more talented each day. Once day they were doing a free ballet show in the park and I decided I would take her since James and Loki were both busy. Well after the show I was walking home with Aria when I noticed a man following us. I took him down and said “Why are you after Aria?” “I wanted to enroll her in my ballet dance studio.” he says as he hold up a flier before fainting. When we get home Aria tells James and Loki about it and they enroll her in classes the next day. I love spending time with my tiny ballerina.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Bruce’s POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I am actively avoiding Aria because I don’t want to hurt her. One day she wanders into my lab with a picture of me her and the hulk building sandcastles and it breaks my heart when she says “I’ll leave you alone so you can get back to work uncle Bruce.” I stop her and we build volcanoes in my lab. A grenade files thru the window so I grab Aria and put her in my Hulk cage so she will be safe.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hulk’s POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I wake when the room goes boom I see pretty Aria sitting in my cage and I see soldiers shooting and a tank coming towards us. I beat puny soldiers before Iron man and Puny god come to help. When everything is over I am angry because picture Aria drew is burned up. “Hulk we can make a picture together.” Aria says as she hugs my arm.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> Bruce’s POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I wake up and my lab is clean except for a huge wall mural of me and Aria making volcanoes that turns into Aria watching Hulk beat up Ross and his soldiers. I smile as I have Jarvis play back the video of Hulk painting with Aria and I laugh when I see Loki cover me with a blanket and Aria kisses my fore head as I slowly turn back.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Thor’s POV </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Loki it simply isn’t fair that everyone even Banner and Hulk have spent time with little Aria but I haven’t I demand you let me spend a day with my niece.”I say as I look at Loki and James with great sadness and anger. “Fine but if one hair on her head is disturbed or she misses her nap you will regret it for the rest of your life.” Loki says. The next morning after breakfast I am allowed to take Aria out and we go slay a fake dragon at the park, we go to the zoo, we had lunch, Aria took a nap while Lady Jane helped me pick out a pretty dress for her to wear later, we had high tea at a tea house, we went to build a bear and finally we had dinner at Red Robin. When we get back Loki inspects her as Aria tells him about her day. “You did very well today Thor.” Loki says as he takes Aria to take a bath and I hear her say “Papa can you the me about uncle Yhor wearing a wedding dress again.” I smile before heading to my floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Aria goes to SHIELD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers are called in for a threat and they take Aria to SHIELD  where she meets Couson and Fury (Yes Coulson lives in all my fics)<br/>Aria asks Loki a question that a visit to his mother</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Loki’s POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Aria has been with us for two month and things were quiet almost too quiet. All the Avengers loved her. One day we got called into Shield and since Ms.Potts was in Japan we had to bring Aria with us. She was in James’ lap coloring when Fury walked in and said “Okay we have a weird -- Why the fuck is there a toddler sitting in my conference room coloring a picture of a bunny?” “Och uncle Steve he said a swear word he has to put money in the swear jar.” Aria said as she looked up at Captain Rogers. “You’re right Aria the pirate has to pay.” Tony says with a smirk. “NO and second why is she here and who does she belong to?”Fury yelled making Aria cry before she snuggled into my arms. “Aria is our daughter and we didn’t have a sitter. Can you please stop yelling you’re scaring her.” James said as his teeth gritted and fists clenched. Fury let it go before explaining that someone dropped giant slugs in Florida. “So who is going to stay and take care of Aria?” James asked before Fury said “She can stay in the control room with Coulson.” Once we got Aria all set up with Coulson I kissed her forehead before we flew off to fight slugs.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> Coulson’s POV </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Why someone gave Loki and Winter Soldier a little girl is beyond me but I am tasked with taking care of her while they battle slugs and I will do my best. Aria is coloring and playing with her Avenger action figures. I watch the battle and it seems like the slugs just refuse to die. “They should use salt like me and papa do in the garden like uncle Bruce told us it kills the slugs and snails without harming the plants.” Aria says. I radio to them to get some salt and see if that works. When they see it working I send a huge salt truck and I see the Hulk spraying the slugs with salt. When the Avengers get back they shower before coming in saying thanks for the help and I say “It was Aria’s idea she said Bruce told her and Loki to use it in the garden.” Loki hugs her as does Barnes who says “My little genius you are getting ice cream for being such a smart girl.” Later in the shield cafeteria all hell broke loose when I saw and agent pinned to the ground with a gun to his head an other agent with a fork sticking out of in his arm and Loki holding Aria. “What in the hell is going on?” I ask. “Shield is about to be short an agent and I have no problem with it.”Clint says as he stands in front of Loki as he calms Aria. “That brat stabbed Mike so I slapped her.” the downed agent says. “I would watch my mouth if I were you.”Barnes says as he presses the gun to his cheek harder. I notice Natasha Steve and Thor have the perimeter blocked off and Clint I guarding Loki and Aria who is holding a fork . “Well he called my daddies faggot psycho freaks and I don’t know what the first word mean but it sounds mean I do know that the other words are mean words and mean people should be punished .” Aria says trying to get at the agent with another fork. “Both of you go to medical and Fury will make sure you are punished to the fullest degree.” I said disgusted that agents under me would act in such a way towards a child.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Fury’s POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I am in my office when I see my door open and I see Aria standing next to me shortly after that. “Mr. Furry I am sorry for fighting on your hello carrier and I was yust so angry about the mean words he said about my daddy and papa. I didn’t mean to cause rouble.” Aria says looking up at me. “Well you were defending your family and I understand why you fought so I’m more upset at those agents than you because they should know better. So how about you help me punish them.” I say looking at her with a sense of respect. “Well uncle Ony id throwing a pizza party foe me in the hello carrier how about they aren’t allowed to go and they have to do all the paper works.” Aria said with a smile. “That sounds like a good idea.” I say even tho the one who slapped her was going to prison for child abuse as soon as we landed back in New-York. “So would you like me to bring my dolls and teas set next time so we can have a tea party Mr. Furry?” she said. “That would be nice Aria. I also have something for you it’s your badge you are a shield liaison.” I say as I place the badge around her neck. “Aria where are you?” I hear Barnes call out before he and Loki walk into my office they sweep her into a hug before Loki says “You can’t go wandering around we need you to stay close by.” “Sorry papa and Daddy. I was apologizing to Mr. Furry for fighting on the hello carrier and look he gabe me a badge and said I am shield lazon.” Aria says as Barnes pick her up and kisses her forehead. “Wow look that you already outrank Aunt Pepper.”Barnes says as he carries her out. “Bye Mr. Furry.” Aria says as she settles in Barnes arms and yawns a tiny bit. I watched the video of their last fight and it seems with a little girl to come home to they are all being less reckless maybe she was good for the team.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Bucky’s POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>One day Aria looks at Loki and says “When can I meet my brothers and sister?” Loki and I both nearly choke on soda because it took a lot for Loki to take me to meet his kids. “How do you know about them?” Loki asks as he recovers. “Well Uncle Jarbis has been telling me stories about you and uncle Yhor.”Aria says. “Yes Mr. Laufeyson she was quite interested after her day out with Mr. Odinson.” Jarvis says. “Well I will take you in a few days darling I have to give warning to your grandmother that we are coming she is dying to meet you actually.” Loki says as he pulls Aria into his lap and starts telling her a story about Queen Frigga. Loki leaves during Aria’s nap when he comes back he looks angry and he’s holding a package. “What’s wrong doll?” I say trying to calm him down. “Odin wants to meet our little princess. You remember how rude he was to you.” Loki says “Well if he’s rude to Aria I won’t stand for it I’ll put my metal fist to his other eye.” I say making Loki laugh and say “Well then I’ll be forced to defend you and mother will take our side. I got you and Aria some Asguardian clothes to wear.” I notice he got me some amour, he also go Aria some, but I also coined royal robes for us both and I say “Why the amour?” “Well you know travel can be treacherous when we go visit the children and I also want a reason to dress her up like me.” Loki says before he kisses me. “I love you and you giant ego, you know that.” I say with a smile before he manhandles me over to the bed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Frigga’s POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I have been looking forward to meeting Aria since Thor told us about her. I feel that she Loki and James are all connected with tragic stories and they will be great for one another. I just hope that Odin doesn’t try to tear them apart with his so called wisdom. I feel that Aria will heal the wounds from this families past to forge a brighter future. Thor says Aria’s smile brightens the whole tower sometimes and I can’t wait to see it. I am overjoyed that Loki is taking her to see her brothers and sister.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Loki take Aria to Asgard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki and Bucky take their littlr girl to Asgard and she heals Loki and Odind relationship</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Loki’s POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Aria is so excited when we are getting ready to go to Asgard that is bouncing around so much that James just gives in to my desire that her hair be left down to bounce as she walks. While we are crossing the Bi-Frost she sees Hemidall and hides behind my leg. “Don’t fret little one your father and uncle Loki used to be afraid but now we are good friends.” Hemidall says hiding my attempt to kill him. Aria smiles and waves at him. When we get to the palace Thor and his friends are there to greet us. “Hello Lady Sif, Volastagg, Fandral, and Hogun.” I say as they all look at Aria who is hugging Thor and showing him her dress. “She is not a monster she must not be of your blood Loki.” Sif says and I hear Aria and James growl in a light display of anger. “Come along mother and father are waiting.” Thor says knowing Aria keeps a fork her weapon of choice on her at all times. When we reach the throne room mother comes over and hugs us all before saying “She is even more beautiful than Thor described.” “A bit small.” Odin says “Well father she is bigger than Thor and I were at four.” I say hoping to end his assault on her size. She walks over to Odin and curtsies prefecture before saying “All-father why didn’t you come hug my papa?” “Loki would sooner die than hug me.” Odin says. “No I hear him and daddy talk about you and he loves you he just feels like you hate him for all the bad stuff he did trying to get your attention.” Aria says he speech impediment gone a bit and I know it was Thor’s doing. “Well a hug isn’t going to fix much.” Odin says softening a bit. “It will make you both feel better. I fell and scraped my knee in the park yesterday and even tho it hurt a lot when papa and daddy hugged me I felt better inside and papa put the cream on it and I was all healed.” Aria says. “Odin walked over and hugged me as I hugged him back and I felt a bit of weight lifted off my heart before we both pulled away. Later after we all had lunch mother takes us to a room she had redecorated just for Aria. I laid Aria down for her nap. James and I sat and talked in the garden. Later James and I went to the practice field. When I say mother and Aria later mother had told her tales of Thor and I in our youth.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Odin’s POV </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Aria was right I do feel much better after hugging Loki. I notice how well behaved Aria is so Loki and James are doing a great job with her. I was shocked to hear Thor tell her story and expected a wild feral child to show up with James and Loki. Later Aria and Frigga come to my office and bring me a flower crown and I wear it for a moment to amuse the child I forget I am wearing it until I show up at dinner and see everyone proudly wearing them. “Well I didn’t think he would keep it on Thor says “It is such good quality I had to show off for the kingdom.” I say before we begin to eat. After dinner I am walking to tell Aria good night when I hear Loki say “Well the terrifying creature had Thor and I cornered before Odin rode up and cut it’s head off. He was so brave and strong that he carried Thor and I home in his arms.” When Loki came out I said “Will you take Aria straight home after her visits or will you bring her back to the palace because I have gifts for her .” “We will stay a bit longer because mother would to spend as much time with her and James as possible.”he responds before heading off to his chambers for bed. Aria is a blessing and she will put our family back together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aria meets her siblings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aria visits her siblings and Loki finds out his daughter is more special than he thought</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Slepiner’s POV </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>When mother and James showed up I was so excited then I saw James carrying a beautiful little girl and she looked at me shyly. “Slepiner this is your new sister Aria.” mother said as James stood Aria in front of me. “Hello little sister.” I said telepathically as sniffed her hair. “Papa why can I hear him in my head?” Aria asked astounded. “It’s the only way you can understand me in horse form sister.” I reply the same way before I shift into my Asguardian form. “You are very tall brother.” Aria says with a smile. “You are very pretty sister.” I reply as I pick her up and take her to see the ponies and I notice she is dressed similar to mother except no horned helmet. “When you get older I pick out a pony just for you and you will ride horses just like a pro.” I tell her before she hugs me as father says they must be going since she will be meeting the rest of the horde soon.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Fenir’s POV </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Mother sent word that he was bringing James and a guest I cleaned up my cave and made sure it was nice. I was sitting out on the cliff when I saw him and James who was carrying something and it didn’t smell like food. “Hello Fen.” James said as he waved and then I say a little girl in his arms and she looked excited not afraid to see me. I turned into my human form before walking up and saying “Mother who is this?” “This is your sister Aria she wanted to meet you and her other siblings.” mother says as James puts Aria down and she runs over and hugs my legs. She and I play little red for a while before we start to rest and I say “Do you promise to see your big brother again?” “Yes if you promise not to eat uncle Thor. I will even bring you sebreal large turkeys.” Aria replied. “James and mother were laughing and I say “Well turkeys taste better and chasing you is more fun.” When they left Aria hugged me once more in both forms.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> Hela’s POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>When father and James showed up I smiled and then I saw Aria a child I have seen twice under sad circumstances. “Hela.” Aria says as she runs and jumps into my lap with a smile. “Oh hello Aria I see that we are sisters now and I am glad I sent you back twice before.” I say as father and James gasp at this information. I allow her parents to sit in on this meeting without her seeing them. “Now I can see you without dying.” Aria says as she hugs me tightly not caring about my skeleton half and loving me the way I am. “Yes you can darling.” I say before kissing her forehead the way I did both times I sent her back and just as I did then I feel great power in her. She falls asleep in father’s arms before they leave. “She will be in great danger and she will save the world.” I say to her mother’s spirit.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> Jorgarmannder’s POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I slither into my cave and relax after a long morning of chasing humans and scaring fishermen. I see father and James carrying a small bundle as they walk across the beach to my cave. When they get inside I see James lay down a small child and father says “Jor this is your new sister Aria.” I look her over and quickly say “Why not her why is she not cursed?” “Take a another look Jor.” James says and I notice her skin color and hair and her face looks nothing like either of them and I realize she is foundling. I prepare lunch as father and I talk about me dating a girl from the X-men school and I try to make him drop it. Aria wakes up as I am in my human form. After lunch I can basically see her tying herself in knots trying to find a polite way to ask me to change forms. I give her a hug and then turn into the giant serpent she has heard about and she giggles as I wrap around her and I smile because Hela cried the first time I did it. When they leave I decide to visit with father and James more often.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> Aria’s POV </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>When we get back to Asguard a servant told me Odin wanted to see me. She lead me to where he was and he said “Come on in sweetie. I want to show you some gifts I have for you.” He showed me wooden figurines of me and my brothers and sister he also gave me two stuffed dolls that look like him and grandmother. “These are beautiful grand father.” I said as I hugged the stuffed dolls close. “Thank you sweetie.” he says before opening a door to a room and he said “When you are here this is your play room and the doors will connect you to all your loved ones no matter where they are in Asgard.” I hugged him before taking the dolls and figurines into the room and I played until dinner time as grandpa watched me he even played with me fore a bit.</p><p>L<em><strong>oki’s POV</strong></em></p><p>I was about send a servant to bring Aria to dinner when she came in riding on Odin’s back and he was genuinely smiling. I noticed that she was carrying tiny replicas of her self and her siblings. “Loki I was wondering if you can enchant them into changing form?” “I will need a bit of blood from them but I can but for now they run on the table.” I say before they started to run around Aria’s plate as Sif stared in displeasure. Later Odin thought he was sneaking Aria cake while I wasn’t watching him. After dinner Hela showed up as Aria and Slepiner were playing in the flower garden. “Father I have to show you something about Aria. Aria force him to turn now.” Hela says “No it embarrasses him to turn stop it Hela.” Aria says and I am the only person who knows how it makes him feel to be turned by outside magic. “I am sorry sweetheart.” Hela says. Later Odin and mother have the Norns look over Aria as she is asleep and they say “She is the trinity. She must defeat dark evil at a young age.” “Isis is the first I can see it in her soul.” Hela says as we leave her room. “Trinities die after they complete the mission why her?” I ask “She is the trinity not a but the.” Odin says. “Loki she is special and we will support her and love her until the day we die.” James says as he holds me tightly “We will help her in this battle brother.” Thor says as he touches my shoulder. I am going to make sure she doesn't die. I think as we leave Asguard two day later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More tags and charcters will be added as time goes on</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>